


Lives

by orphan_account



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), Marvel
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation, previous lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who was Clint in his previous life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lives

People don't know about their previous lives.  
Who they were or what they did.  
Clint is one such person.  
He does not know that he was Hansel.  
Hansel the Witch Hunter.  
Ironically, Clint is a hunter in this life too.  
Only he hunts bad people,  
Just as he hunted bad witches as Hansel.  
Clint does not know that as Hansel,  
He had a twin sister Gretel.  
He has an older brother in this life.  
He was affected by diabetes in his previous life.  
Hansel detested anything sweet.  
Clint is deaf in this life.  
But he likes sweet things.  
He does not recall his previous life.  
But he was an Avenger.  
Even during that life.


End file.
